


WHY CAS? WHY?

by mishLisha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 13.14, Angst, Arguing, Cas loves Dean, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Coda, Dean Loves Cas, Dean Loves Castiel, Destiel Comic, First Kiss, First Time, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Season/Series 13, Season/Series 13 Spoilers, season 13 episode 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 16:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishLisha/pseuds/mishLisha
Summary: Me to Cas :The first time, Donatello Attacked Sam, and planned to kill both you and Dean, you survived. but you even don’t bother to go to the dungeon where Donatello locked up. but the minute which Donatello tried to hurt Dean, you wanted to kill him and you even broke your promise, also ended up killing his brain? why Cas? WHY? :D





	WHY CAS? WHY?

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is cheesy but I Love it. sorry for my mistakes.

Dean decided they have to get a little break before they going to start their next mission of gathering ingredients for the spell. Because both he and Sam were injured by Donatello’s Attacks. But the truth was, he wanted to check everything happened between Cas and Donatello. 

 

Dean opened the Laptop and selected the video of the dungeon, which recording and saving automatically all the time. he watched all the scene. His face expressed mixed emotions. Fear, sadness, confusion, anger and also happiness. especially when Cas said that “I'm sorry, but I'm not going to let you or anyone hurt the people I love. Not again” part. End of the video he sighed heavily, then he determined something to himself.

 

he rushed to the Cas’s room. then knocked on the door. 

 

Dean: Cas. Cas I want to talk to you” he said calmly.

 

After few seconds Cas opened the door with a confused face. 

 

Cas : is everything alright Dean?

Dean : Actually Cas, nothing is alright.

Dean said and pushed Cas into the room and closed the door behind him.

Cas : Deannn, what. what are you doing? 

Cas tilted his head before asking with pissed voice. Dean licks his own lips and directly moved into Cas’s personal space.

Dean: yo Angel, I have a question for you. First, Donatello Attacked Sam, and planned to kill both you and me, we survived. but you even don’t bother to go to the dungeon after we came back to the bunker. Then, the minute which Donatello tried to hurt me, you wanted to kill him. then you broke your promise, also ended up killing his brain? why Cas? And this is the second time you said that um… you know that ahem that “I LOVE YOU” and "LOVE" thing. Well, can I know what the real meaning of all this crap?

Dean said with an angry voice.

Cas: What? Those things are just a crap to you, Dean. 

Cas was so pissed. 

Cas: and how about your “I NEED YOU CAS, WE NEEDED YOU CAS” thing? what about that CRAP? huh, you think my Love is a crap, you Assbutt?

Dean couldn’t hide his laugh anymore, but he kept trying.

Dean: so, you, ahem really mean that?

Cas: yes, I am.

Cas said and blushed as his cheeked get pink.

Dean moved again into Cas until the space between them is only a few inches. he was also blushing but he controlled himself and stared at Cas. 

Dean: so when you say “YOU” that means both me and Sam, right?

Cas: well, it's exactly like when you use the word “WE” 

Cas said without breaking the eye contact.

Dean chuckled. 

Dean: smart huh? then can you explain why is the Great War Soldier’s eyes filled with tears when I got injured by Donatello’s spell?

Cas gulped.

Cas: No, I did n’t.

Dean grabbed Cas’ trench coat and press him to the wall, pinned him against the wall.

Dean: Don’t say that you didn’t Cas, I saw ‘em so closely. Why Cas? Why.

Cas sighed.

Cas: you really want to know that Dean? then so be it. because, because I Love You, Dean.

Cas said it directly looked at Dean’s Green eyes.

Dean’s face filled with the most beautiful smile Cas had ever seen in his life. 

Dean: I know Angel. and I Love You too Cas. I Love You so much.

Dean pulled Cas into his arms and kissed him. so lovingly. both of them waited for this mostly like 10 years, so they Kissed, they Kissed like they got their heaven.


End file.
